To Find the Heart
by MistressArafaxdeep
Summary: Dark spin to Ulquiorra and Orihime's relationship while she's imprisoned in Las Noches. Lemony goodness. Orihime is punished when she doesn't eat her food.


_Okay people. Use a little imagination with me. Ulquiorra threatens Orihime that if she doesn't eat, he's going to tie her down and force the food down her throat. And then I got the thought in my head, "What if it's not food he's making her eat, ohohoho!" I couldn't find any fic that was DarkFic enough for me, so I'm only doing this for my own sake. Please bear with me and try to enjoy it for what it is. No proof reading lol. I was trying to finish it as quickly as possible (because I have so many better things to be doing). If something is really terrible and completely indecipherable let me know and I'll fix it. Otherwise, I don't care._

Ropes held her to the cold rock platform. Pale moonlight seeped into the room through the windows placed high on the walls. This was her prison. And this was her punishment. She held as still as possible, her hands fisted and eyes shut tightly, as he thrust inside of her. She could feel nothing emotionally. She hadn't felt anything for the entirety of her stay in Hueco Mundo. She had felt hope again when she had learned that her friends had entered the desolate realm to rescue her, but even that glimmer of hope was buried beneath the despair.

She let out a sigh of relief as the pale man… no Arrancar, finished and climbed off of her. Her bonds were cut, and she was led roughly back to her room. "You should eat next time," the green-eyed Espada stated. She returned his gaze glumly, saying nothing.

The next day came. She did not eat. She was punished. Orihime recalled the first time she had been punished for not eating. Tied to the slab, clothing removed, she had felt so exposed, so embarrassed. Everything he'd done had felt so awkward, so wrong. She had idly thought, "Isn't this supposed to feel good?" as his fingers massaged her breasts, as his tongue left a trail down her stomach, as he'd plunged himself into her womanhood. Guilt wracked her as she had intended to have her first sexual experience with Ichigo.

The thought of her beloved redhead brought tears to her eyes, but the Cuatro Espada didn't stop, didn't notice that she was crying. He slid his tongue into her, licking upwards. She let out a soft moan through her tears. _Did that almost feel good?_, she mused. After another few slow strokes of his tongue, she realized that it did seem to feel better than it had before. It was an upsetting realization. That she was beginning to experience sexual arousal from his punitive ministrations meant that her humanity was slipping and that she was sliding further into this bestial world.

Orihime tried to force herself from feeling the slight euphoria that arose every time his tongue slid across that one particular spot. She fidgeted trying to get away so that he'd stop touching there and making her feel… good. Ulquiorra looked up at her then. He'd done this several times, and this was the first she'd ever tried to move away. Even in the beginning, she had just forlornly accepted her punishment. This new reaction was something to ponder over, but it was not the time for such things. Instead, he untied and removed his own hakama, and he slid his manhood inside of her.

She stiffened, trying to move her hips away from him. Ulquiorra would have been amused that she had picked now to resist if he was the sort to be amused by such a thing. Instead he continued as if nothing were different. Rhythmically he started pushing in and pulling out. Either the beast-like nature that came with being a hollow or a shadow of his former life as a human guided his actions. He suspected it was the latter as the hollow beast inside of him would have taken her as fast as possible. Instead, he had, every time, tried to be gentle. He had realized she was a virgin and had tried to take it easier on her. It wasn't as though he wanted to ruin her, just punish her for defying him. He'd start slow, allowing her to accustom to this new experience. Every time until this instant his ever so slight concern had gone unnoticed.

Orihime shivered almost imperceptibly. She no longer was struggling to pull away from him. The minute her brain had opened up to the possibility of pleasure, she was starting to feel it now with every motion the man… no arrancar, made. It still felt incredibly awkward having the length of his manhood inside her. But if he rubbed against her in just the right way, the pleasure of it made her want more. Then she would remember the situation and feel guilty. And then he'd hit against her insides in a way that made her freeze up because it was uncomfortable. She'd cringe, he'd pull back, slide in again and it was in the right spot once more and it felt good. And the cycle continued with the awkward thrusts getting more and more irregular. Ulquiorra released, and for the first time, Orihime really felt his semen flow inside of her.

She was almost sad when he slid his now limp member out of her, but then she remembered that this was her punishment, her shame. Her ropes were removed and once again she was taken back to her room.

She ate now. She didn't want to relive the guilt she felt from getting enjoyment out of her punishment. She ate and ate and avoided her punishment. But that didn't stop her from dreaming. Dreams that had previously depicted herself and Ichigo in similar but relatively chaste situations were replaced with highly erotic dreams starring the raven-haired Espada. Her new resolve to avoid her punishment started to waver, and her resolve to stick to her humanity, to avoid her guilt wore thin. She wanted Ulquiorra so badly.

And so she didn't eat. When he came for her that last time she had smiled when she saw him. He didn't drag her out of her room or strap her down. He had pondered over her behavior and had reached the correct conclusion. He closed the door, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She tilted her head back, exploring his mouth with her tongue as he explored hers. This was the only kiss they shared. He kissed her neck, fumbled to get her clothes off. She grinded against him while he worked, desperate to feel his penis, his anything inside her. His erection throbbed, rubbing against the lose fabric of his hakama.

He'd gotten her undressed. His mouth moved downward, heading for an ample breast. Suckling on gently, he used a hand to caress the other one. The free hand trailed down her stomach, the feathery light touch making her skin burn as it passed over. Sliding a finger insider of her rewarded him with a gasp. And while the shadow of humanity remaining in him whispered about how he should continue with foreplay, the animal was roaring to take her now. And with her mewling so provocatively, he couldn't deny the roaring animal. He picked her up with one arm, inhuman strength from his deceptively human body allowing him to do so. He used the other to spread her legs further, letting him slide his manhood in as he lowered her slightly.

After a few shallow thrusts, Orihime was ready to go over the edge. Her dreams of the last few nights hadn't done the real thing justice. _How did I get so sensitive_?, she wondered. But her thoughts were cut short as Ulquiorra briefly slid out of her and carried her over to a wall. Placing her back against the wall, he wrapped a hand around each of her thighs to hold her up and then slid back in, penetrating deeper than he had earlier. "That's better," he growled. He pulled back, pushed back in. And it did push Orihime over the edge. She hit orgasm, her muscles spasming, tightening against his decidedly hard member. He didn't stop for her orgasm though. His motions continued, as steadily as ever, pushing in deeper with every thrust until Orihime was fully aroused, allowing him to penetrate fully. And then he didn't even bother holding back. He moved as hard and as fast as he could, her hips rocking against hip as he did so. She reached orgasm again, Ulquiorra this time reaching the edge with her. His semen flowed out, and Orihime felt it trickle down her legs.

He pulled out, gently placing her on the ground and walked away. He would only talk to her once more. About what a heart, a soul was, and if it could be seen. She would be rescued by her dear Ichigo. Ulquiorra would fight Ichigo. He'd lose. But by then he had realized what a heart was. And he had discovered that it was that last intimate moment with Orihime. That was love. That was the true meaning of the soul. Of the heart.

Ulquiorra would never know that he'd left Orihime pregnant. That she'd be ostracized for having the child, his child. He'd never thought it possible that he, a creature who had gone through death, could create life. If he'd known, he might not have ever touched the red-haired woman with so much faith in her friends. But Orihime was glad for it. She loved her son. He who reminded her of the raven-haired, green-eyed Espada whom she'd loved only briefly, but fervently. The Espada had given her the most wonderful gift; his son.


End file.
